I'd Come For You
by DoccubusxAddict
Summary: Lauren Is Dead... And Bo gives her love up for her to bring her back.. What will happen when the Succubus and the Doctor will stop at nothing to get that love back.
1. Chapter 1

"Bo... Bo come on you need to get up.. You need to eat something and you probably need to eat someone."Came Kenzi's voice from right next to the Succubus's ear. But Bo just ignored her friend. She couldn't even think about eating or even having sex with someone just so the hunger that her succubus side had would go away. None of that matter to her.. Nothing matter to her anymore. Because the one person that did.. That held Bo's heart and soul was gone. Lauren the human doctor that had been owned by the Fae for so long. Bo had done everything that she could to protect the woman that she loved. But in the end it wasn't enough because in the end Lauren had been killed. And when she had died it had taken a part of Bo with her. Bo knew that Kenzi,Trick,Hale and Dyson were all worried about her. She couldn't blame them especially since she hadn't left her room since that night.

"Go away Kenz... I am not hungry."She said as she pulled the blanket back over her head. She knew that Kenzi was just trying to help but at the moment it was not working. She just wanted to be left alone. Kenzi shook her head sightly. "Look.. I am not leaving Bo.. I know your hurting right now.. But you really think that Lauren would want you to be like this?"Kenzi asked. Bo's eyes started to flicker from their normal chocolate brown color to the icy blue of the Succubus. "Don't Kenzi.. just don't."Bo said as she did everything that she could to keep herself from getting mad at Kenzi but she was losing that battle. Kenzi shook her head."I am doing this Bo.. Get your ass up.. Now.. I am not going to let you just lay here till you die.. We all lost Lauren.. We can't lose you to."Kenzi said and actually pulled the blankets from Bo.

"Now don't make me pull you out of that bed by your hair.. Don't make me drag you to the bathroom and give you a shower and then take you down stairs to eat.. Just please Bo get up.. Get cleaned up and come down stairs."Kenzi said as she looked at Bo. Bo Stared at her and sighed softly before she nodded her head knowing that there wouldn't be any use in trying to agure with her friend. Hell to be honest she did not even have the strength to fight. Kenzi nodded her head before she left Bo in the room. Bo got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror she saw that she really did look like crap. Her hair was all over the place, She had dark circles around her eyes from lack of sleep. She let out a soft sigh before she made her way over to the shower. She turned on the hot water and undressed before she got into the shower. She tried to let the water wash away the last few days but nothing could really help with what she as feeling.

After a short time in the shower she got out dressed in a black tanktop and her leather pants she made her way downstairs to find that Kenzi had made her coffee and breakfast. She smiled sightly as she sat down in her usual spot."Thanks Kenzi."she said as she drank some of the coffee and kind of nibbled on the breakfast but she didn't eat much. Kenzi had manged to pulled Bo to the Dal Rita but Bo wasn't really into it. Course everyone was happy that she was there and had come out for a bit. Dyson of course was doing what he usually did trying to get her to open up to him and be with him at the same time. All it really did was annoy her. Finally after having enough she got up and looked at everyone."Look... I am glad you are all worried about me and I am sorry that I haven't been around much.. but i lost the woman i loved a few days ago... I am just not ready for this."she said and walked out of The Dal Rita.

As she walked out into the cold winter's night she pulled her leather jacket closer to her body and started to walk. She left her car at the Dal so that Kenzi had a way to get home. Besides she needed some air it would do her some good she was sure. As she walked she could not deny that she felt as if someone was following her. She stopped and glanced around. "Now is not a good time to be messing with me."she said as she had her back to who ever was following her. A low laughter fell from the shadows and Bo spun around. "Who is there?"she called out. And out from the shadows came a men.. He looked almost like Vex but worse. "Who the hell are you?"she asked.

"You can consider me a friend..."The man spoke in a deep voice."How about i let you become friends with my dagger."she growled out. "Now why would you do that? When i can help you get what you love most back."he said. Bo stared at him her eyes still Icy blue."What are you talking about?"she asked."The Human doctor that died."he said a grin on his face. Bo walked over to him grabbing him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall."Start talking."She growled out. "I am a Angel Fae.. Or that is what they call me. Angel... I am Fae that can bring back some one from the dead."he said. Of course he was leaving out the fact that this came with a price at least for the moment. "How?"Bo asked. "Well I go and bring her back.. But there is a price love."he said.

Bo looked at him."I'll pay what ever price i have to.. Just bring Lauren back."she said. That was Bo for you never thinking about what she was getting herself into. Angel couldn't help the grin that fell across his face as he heard what Bo said. Finally he had the Succubus.. The one that no one could tame.. But he knew a secret if you took her love away she would be useless. Almost like what the Wolf Dyson did for her so that she could fight her mother. The thing was it was different as well.. Different in the sense that it would effect Bo in a much worse way then the wolf because Bo lived off of her love for the doctor. "Are you sure Bo... Because once you agreed to it.. there is no going back."Angel said. Bo stared at him for the longest moment before she nodded her head. She would do anything to bring Lauren back. She knew now that she couldn't live with out her.

She knew now for sure that she loved her.. With every inch of her being. "Yeah i am sure."She said. Angel grinned and reached out and touched Bo's chest. "Ok then."he said. His hand started to glow yellow and Bo started to feel like he was pulling her heart out of her chest. She actually growled out in pain as her eyes went to their icy blue color."What the hell are you doing?"she asked as she held on to his wrist. Angel grinned."Taking my payment for the job..."he said."What my heart?"she asked. Angel laughed."No... Your love."he said. After that Angel let Bo drop to the ground."You really should read the fine print Succubus.. You will remember all that you felt for the human... But you will not be able to feel anything for her."he said as he smirked."Your human will be back tomorrow."he said and left Bo on the ground as he went to the other realms and got Lauren back.


	2. Chapter 2

**{Author Note: Thanks for the Reviews guys I never thought that anyone would like this idea.. Honestly it just came to me and I thought it would be cool to write it. Anyways I saw some people asking what time frame this was around.. Well Hopefully this points it out.. But it pretty much takes place after the last Episode 4x09 and i am kind of just doing my own thing with this. I thought it be cool to have the Wanderer/Rainier involved in this. And this chapter is kind of a flash back scene since i kind of wanted to show how Lauren died. In later chapters I will explain what the Character Angel is and Who is.. Because trust me there is going to be a plot twist with him mwhaaa. xD. Anyways I hope you enjoy this you guys.. And please continued to give me reviews and tell me what you think. I will try to update again with in the next few days. }**

"Bo you can't do this.. The Wanderer... Rainier whatever you want to call him.. He is not your destiny.. He can't be."Lauren said as she watched Bo Packing things as. Ever since Bo came back to the Dal after getting back on the death train and had found Rainier she had been acting like she was brain washed. It was obvious that Rainier had done something to her but Lauren could not figure out what it was. Hell no one could and it seemed that no mater what anyone tried to do Bo would not listen. Bo side."Lauren look i know your worried about me.. But i am telling you that everything is going to be ok.. I promise.. As soon as this is done i am going to come back to you."Bo said as she shoved a pair of black pants into the bag and zipped it up. Lauren stood there in shock and shook her head."No you won't because he is going to ether hurt you or kill you."Lauren said softly. Bo shook her head."He is my Destiny Lauren... We were meant for each other.. He would never hurt me... You have to trust me.. I don't know what he has planned but after all is said and done things will be better."Bo said.

Lauren looked at Bo and was about to say something else only to be stopped when Bo placed a hand against Lauren's cheek."Don't you want this to end Lauren? Where i am not always worried about something going on or chasing me. Don't you want to be able to just have one normal day together? And don't you want to be free of the Fae? Always running your life.. Treating you and Kenzi like crap? Me and Rainier are going to put a stop to it."Bo said. Lauren frowned sightly as she heard what Bo said."Bo.. what are you talking about?"she asked. Bo just smiled and leaned in and kissed Lauren softly on the cheek."Just trust me babe."she said before she walked past Lauren and out of her room. Making her way through the crack shack she didn't even stop when Kenzi tried to talk to her. Lauren came down from Bo's room a few seconds later and saw Kenzi rushing towards her. "What is wrong with her Lauren? She is acting like so brainwashed robot."She said.

Lauren shook her head.."I honestly do not know... She said something that has me worried.. Really worried."she told Kenzi. "What?"Kenzi asked her and Lauren sighed."Something along the lines of her and this guy are going to take care of the Fae.. Where me and you won't have to ever worry about them again."She said. Kenzi's eyes grew wide."Oh shit balls.. That can not be good."Kenzi said. Lauren nodded her head."Yeah no shit..."she said. Yeah it was unlike Lauren to curse by lately she had been so nervous it was hard not to. "We need to go see Trick... And Dyson."Lauren spoke before she glanced at Kenzi."Because whatever Bo and Rainier is up to.. It's nothing good."she said. Kenzi nodded her head and the both of them left the crack shack and made their way to the Dal.

It didn't take them long to get to the Dal as as they walked through the wooden doors they saw Trick at the Bar looking worse for the wear. He was bent over the bar with a shot glass in one hand and his head against the other. Kenzi looked at Lauren and knew that he was blaming himself and rightfully so. After all it was because of him that Rainier had been cursed to wanderer so to speak. But right now if they were going to stop him they needed Trick. Lauren walked over to him and sighed."Trick.. "she said. Trick looked up at the doctor and sighed."What Lauren? "he asked."Trick we need your help.. Bo was talking about her and this Rainier going after the Fae Elders and taking care of them.. Or well at least i think that is what she was getting at.. "She said. Trick just sighed."I can't do anything to help it.. I can't use my blood if i do something like this will just happen again."he said. Lauren looked at Kenzi."Damn it Trick we don't have time for this.. Just tell us what to do.. We have to stop this.."Lauren said.

Trick was no use he was just to scared to help.. To scared of his past mistakes and Lauren knew that they were on their own. She had called Dyson and Tamsin and filled them in on what was going on. Both had agreed to meet them at the Dal and for the hour it took for both to arrive Lauren had gone through any book that she could find. Kenzi sat there trying to get Trick to help them but with no use. Finally it seemed like like Lauren may have found a way to get Rainier at least back on the death train.. But it wasn't going to be easy or pretty. And once she found this out she came up with a plan. And set out to tell Dyson,Tamsin and Kenzi what it was. But she was sure that none of them was going to like it. Hell she didn't like it but it was for the better good.

"No way Lauren... No freaking way..."Dyson said as he stared at the human doctor who for the longest time he had hated. Who he had thought wasn't good enough for Bo. But yet here she was offering to be killed just to save Bo and the Fae world. Kenzi and Tamsin were agreeing with him."You guys have any other ideas?Plans? Anything?"Lauren asked as she stared at the people she had come to call her friends.. Her family. And when they didn't answer she smiled sightly."Didn't think so... Look its the only way to get him back into the train.. Someone has to die and it has to be someone pure of heart.. Someone who is willing to sacrifice everything.. And that is me."she said. Dyson shook his head."I can do it Lauren.. Let me do it... "he said. Lauren shook her head."It has to be me.. It pretty much says a human.. You want to do this Kenzi?"she asked. Kenzi frowned sightly and then sighed."Look i am brave.. And I will go into battle along with the rest of you... But... "She said and fell silent.

Lauren looked at her and nodded her head."It's ok Kenzi... like i said i have this.. This is something that i need to do."she said. Dyson Growled and shook his head before he looked at her."Your going to do this.. Are you even thinking about Bo? You do realise she freaking loves you? You do this and you better just be waiting for her."he said. Lauren shook her head and walked over to Dyson and placed her hands against his cheeks and stared right into his eyes. "Yes.. I know that she loves me... And I love her with all my heart.. But.."she said and paused for a second as she watched him."She loves you to.. And I know you love her.. So i am trusting you to keep her safe and not let her do anything stupid."she said. She then looked at Kenzi."And that goes for you as well Kenzi.. After this is all said and done... She is going to need you both... And you as well Tamsin."she said.

Tamsin who had been quiet the whole time looked at Lauren."What? Why me?"she asked. "Because deep down Bo cares about you as well and considers you a friend."She said. Tamsin just nodded her head."You are a ballsy bitch Lauren... I never know another human like you.. Well besides Kenzi that is.. You are a true warrior."Tamsin said. Lauren shook her head a bit and then sighed. "So we know the plan.. We know what i am doing.. So lets do it."she said as she headed over to the table and glanced at the book."I'll meet you outside the Dark Fae Labs in an hour.. Dyson find out where Bo is."she said. Dyson nodded his head and left to track down Bo. Kenzi and Tamsin went back to the Crack shack to get what weapons were left. And Lauren headed to the Dark Fae Labs. When she got there she wrote a letter to Bo explain why she had done this. She knew that Kenzi would give it to Bo when the time was right.

An hour later Lauren walked out of the building to find everyone there."Kenzi.. Give this to Bo when the time is right."she said. In the Envelope was the letter but also another Necklace.. It was one similar to the one she wore for years when she had been owned by the Ash.. It was a symbol that Bo pretty much owned her heart and soul. And that she always would. She had wanted to give Bo that necklace why before now but never could find the right time. Dyson had found out where Bo and Rainier were at and finally they were headed off to the outskirts of town. They were headed towards an old abandoned factory. Why Rainier and Bo had headed there was beyond Lauren. Her best guess though was that they were trying to build a bomb or something like that. Finally after about thirty minutes later they were there.

Lauren got out of the car and looked at Dyson,Tamsin and Kenzi."You remember the plan.. You see Bo you get her out of there. If Rainier is there i will take care of him."she said. They nodded their heads and they set out to take Rainier out. Honestly Lauren was scared... More scared then she had ever been in her whole life. Yet she was going to go through with this.. It was her time not only to save Bo but the Fae as well. The factory seemed to be empty and that set warning bells off in Lauren's mind."I've got a bad feelings about this."Kenzi said as she glanced around. "Now's not the time to be quoting Star Wars Keniz."Lauren said. Finally they walked into this huge room and like Lauren thought it was to build a bomb. How she knew that was because she saw the ingredients for it. Just then there was movement from the other side of the room and none other then Bo and Rainier walked out.

"Well would you look at this.. The Sunshine gang is here. I thought you told them not to come Bo."Rainier said. Bo frowned sightly and nodded her head."I did.. What are you guys doing here?"she asked. Lauren looked at Dyson."You know what to do."she said and he nodded his head. As Dyson distracted everyone Lauren slip out from where she came and made her way through the building. She was looking for another entrance to the other side. It wouldn't take her long she was good at finding things. Dyson could be heard talking from where she was at. "We are here to stop you.. And to bring Bo back.. If i were you i just give us her and you can go on about your business."he said."She doesn't want to go with you.. Don't you get it wolf.. She belongs with me."Rainier said. Dyson growled softly."Your are really testing my patient... All of you leave.. Or die."Rainier said. Bo shook her head."No.. You can't kill them.. You said that you would not hurt them."Bo said. Rainier just sighed."They are trying to stop us from being together.. Trying to keep us apart.. You will see that this is for the best."he said.

Bo wanted to say more but just then Lauren stepped into the room right behind them."Sorry i don't think she is going to like that to much.. See one thing her real friends know... Is that she loves us.. With all of her heart and she would never want anything bad to happen to us.. Isn't that right Bo?"she asked. Bo just stared at her but nodded her head. Rainier was not happy and he walked over to Lauren and grabbed her."You know... I am getting tired of you human.. Your love for Bo is pathetic."he said. Lauren grinned."At least it is real... Unlike yours..."she said. He actually slapped her and then pulled her with inches of his face."Your going to die.. Any last words?"he asked. "Yeah... This game over yours.. Its over asshole."She said and pulled out from her pocket a remote.. On her she had a pipe bomb laced with a very deadly poison that was meant to kill Rainier. Or at least trap him back in the death Train.. And when she pressed the button it would kill her as well. Which meant that with her death it would trap him there.. What she didn't know was that she would be trap there as well.

She pressed the button just as Dyson grabbed Bo from behind and pulled her out of the building just as the bomb went off. As it did Rainier and Lauren were both sent to the Death Train.. And what ever spell Rainier had put on Bo had stopped working. She gasped for a second and that is when she realsied what was going on."LAUREN!NO!"she shouted as Dyson grabbed her to stop her from running towards the burning building. And all that played through Bo's mind was the one thing that the Leviathan or as she called her Levi had said."Someone you love most will soon be dead.."She had been right..


End file.
